Silver Moon
by HalfBlood91
Summary: The assassin, Sesshomaru, is the best in the world. When he meets a girl he can't kill, what will he do with her? I suck at summaries, just read it...
1. Meeting Kanna

**I do not know if Naraku will be in the story or not, but if he is Kagura and Kanna are not. They will definitely not be in the story, so the Kanna in my story is my character. I like the name and its meaning, though the meaning doesn't relate to me at all. Kanna means 'godless' on the show. I also don't know if Kagome will be in the story or not. I also don't know the pairings for the story yet, I have many ideas. Too many. Oh well....**

Kanna's description: 17 years-old; hip-length black hair; dark, dark violet eyes; is about Inuyasha's height (about as in "almost as tall, but not there yet"); doesn't really have a style when it comes to clothes, but loves black jeans, doesn't mind dresses as long as they aren't skin tight and super short; wears her hair either down, in a ponytail like Sango's, in messy-yet-cute buns (complete with chopsticks, occasionally), in a long braid down her back, or in pigtails (very rarely)(kind of like Sailor Moon, only not blonde);she is an extremely skilled warrior, who loves to dance, is a great cook, can read, write, do hard math, knows tons of history, is extremely friendly (but NOBODY knows that. Everybody thinks she's mean because she fights), loves to party, knows how to have a good time, traveled around so she knows the area, is stubborn enough to stand up to Inuyasha, and wants friends but doesn't have any.

It was the middle of the night. Sesshomaru stood alone in the forest, thinking about why he did what he did. A sound broke the silence around him, a soft whistling. An arrow struck the ground next to his foot. Attached to it was a note. Picking it up, Sesshomaru quickly read it over.

"Everyone says you are the best assassin. If you are, I have a job for you. In the nearest village, you will find a human girl. She lives alone, in the smallest building on the edge of town. Kill her. Your pay is 10,000 coins, and is hidden in a hollow log two miles south of the village."

'Kill a human.....' Sesshomaru let his mind wander to his family, the dead and the living. His father, Inuyasha and his mother. The woman he couldn't remember, but had seen in paintings throughout the castle. His hand clenched, crumpling the paper note. He looked down at his fist. Dropping the paper, he started walking towards the village; and his next victim.

Kanna walked calmly through the village, her black hair blowing gently in the wind. Some people stared at her as she passed, but she didn't take notice. She didn't care anymore. They thought she was strange just because she knew how to fight, and didn't bother to hide it. If people saw her katana and freaked out, good for them. If they saw her katana and decided to bug her about it, then they would probably end up dead.

She thought about this until she reached her house. Her house was the last building, on the longest street, and the farthest distance from any other building in town. Just how she liked it. Kanna let herself in, knowing there wasn't anyone to greet her, and never would be again. Both her parents had been dead for a long time, ever since she was ten. Kanna was now seventeen, she knew how to take care of herself.

Kanna looked at her tiny house. It was a cute house, Kanna had decorated it herself. But it was dirty. Grabbing a broom, she swept the floor. Then she dusted everything. She washed the few dishes she used, made her bed, washed the windows, and took out the garbage. To finish it off, she took a hot shower.

"I have a few hours left until dark, I think I'll go on a walk," she said to herself before leaving. Once she was out of the house, Kanna turned left and headed away from the village. She was going to her favorite spot, a clearing in the forest with a small hill where she could just sit and be alone. Kanna didn't like to be alone all the time, but at night when the stars were out and everything was silent she felt happy that she was.

She sat down at the top of the hill and watched the sun set. Then the stars started coming out, so she laid down to look at them. As she laid there, Sesshomaru watched from the forest.

Sesshomaru watched her lay down to look at the stars. He had followed her from her house, so he knew she was the girl he was supposed to kill. As he watched her, he thought about how lonely she was. She had been alone the entire day, and here she was, alone on a hill at night studying the stars. Didn't she have any friends? Probably not. Oh well, better for him. Nobody would interrupt him while he murdered her, nobody would miss her when she was gone.

Finally he decided that he was right, nobody was going to come here to see her, she wasn't expecting anyone. He emerged from the forest, and made his way towards the hill. By now, she was no longer looking at the stars, her eyes were on him. As he walked up the hill, the girl sat up. She stood when he stopped barely three feet from her. Their eyes locked and he recognized her.

Kanna. The girl he had trained when he was younger, after he left Inuyasha. He knows she recognizes him, he can see it in her eyes. They stand there looking at each other for a long time before he pulls out his dagger. She watches him bring out the knife, waiting for him to move closer. But he doesn't. He just stands there, the dagger in his hand ready to move, yet unwilling to hurt her.

Sesshomaru. The demon who trained her when she was younger, right after her mother died. She watches him bring out the knife. He was going to kill her? She waits for him to come closer. But he didn't. He just stood there, looking at her.

Another long period of time passes, with him just standing there, and her waiting. Then he dropped the knife. The blade sinks into the ground, stopping four inches from the tip. She looked at the knife, then back up to him. She was confused, but relieved. Sesshomaru took a step forward. He felt her become uneasy. She couldn't hide it, she was scared of him.

He didn't want her to be scared of him. He hadn't killed her like he had been planning to do. He hadn't taken the money yet, if he didn't kill her, it was up to him. And he wouldn't kill her. He took another step forward. He was close to her now, less than an arms length away. _She's prettier than she used to be_, Sesshomaru thought. Before he could stop himself, he reached up and touched her face.

Her whole body tensed up. Sesshomaru suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. He started to back away, but then changed his mind. He wasn't going to leave her here alone, he would take her with him, back to the castle. Maybe he would stay for a while, check up on Inuyasha, make sure Kanna was comfortable.

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru reached up and knocked Kanna out. He picked her up bridal style and went to her house. He arranged for a carriage to come pick them up in fifteen minutes. Sesshomaru grabbed a bag from Kanna's closet and started piling stuff into it. Shirts, pants, skirts, swimsuits, underwear, bras, anything she was going to need for the summer.

He grabbed another bag and started stuffing shoes into it. Luckily, she wasn't one of those girls who had eighty pairs of shoes. She had hiking boots, tennis shoes, sandals, three pairs of shoes that didn't have a category, and one pair of high heels, which looked brand new. She probably didn't use them a lot.

Looking around the room, Sesshomaru started stuffing anything and everything else into a third bag. This bag had her makeup, CD player, CD case with over 47 CD's, and some other stuff. By the time Sesshomaru finished packing her bags, their ride was here. It was a pretty intricate carriage pulled by two pure white horses. The inside was gold with purple velvet seats.

Sesshomaru picked Kanna up and put her in the carriage. He put her baggage in a compartment on the back. Then he got in and sat next to her. One thought popped into his head as they started heading towards the castle: _I'm glad she doesn't snore._ As he thought it, Sesshomaru had an insane urge to laugh. Instead, he smiled a small half smile that nobody saw.

They reached the castle somewhere around midnight. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was asleep, so he called for a servant to help him take Kanna's stuff upstairs. Anyway, it would be best for Inuyasha to find out about Kanna when they were both awake. She might have to defend herself. Sesshomaru carried Kanna up to the wing that Inuyasha slept in. It was the second best wing in the house, the best wing was his. He put Kanna in the room right next to Inuyasha's, knowing that this was the safest place for her since his wing only had one bedroom, his. And she was not sleeping in his bedroom.

Kanna woke up the next morning laying on a bed with a bad headache. She tried to remember what had happened the night before when it hit her, Sesshomaru knocked her out. Okay, so where was she? She looked around, she had never seen this place before. She was in a bedroom, and everything in the room was red, black and silver; her favorite colors. She got out of bed and walked over to a door. She opened it and walked into another room, which was half the size of the giant bedroom she had just left.

And this was only the closet. Kanna stood there with her mouth hanging open. It was a walk-in closet that was the size of the bedroom in her house. And it was filled with clothes. Her clothes took up a tiny part of the closet, there was a divider, and the rest was filled with clothes she had never seen before. Dresses, nightgowns, pants, shirts, and skirts of nearly every color and shade. There were two shelves at the bottom with only shoes on them.

Yet again, her stuff only took up a small amount of space, while the other shoes took up the rest of the closet. At the far end of the closet was a wall of dressers. She opened one only to find all her undergarments there. _'Okay,'_ she thought, '_Now that I know where all my clothes are, lets explore the rest of my room._' she closed the door to the closet, and walked toward another door that went outside.

This door led to her balcony. She stood on the balcony and looked around. This place was gorgeous. There were gardens with flowers, fountains, benches. From where she stood, Kanna could hear running water. '_This place is awesome!_' she turned around and walked towards yet another door. This time she found the bathroom. Nothing marvelous about it, it was a bathroom. It had a tub, a shower, a toilet, a sink, a towel rack with fluffy white towels on it like they have at fancy hotels by the pools. But the bathroom itself was huge. The room was almost the same size as the bedroom she woke up in. The tub was big enough to be called a swimming pool. The shower was about the size of an ordinary walk-in closet, with a dry spot near the entrance where you could dry and dress inside the shower.

Kanna just shook her head. Had she been abducted to a five star hotel? Or was this the castle Sesshomaru had talked so little about? She went back to the closet and grabbed some clothes. Then she took a hot shower. Kanna had decided that the last door must be the way out, so she opened it and sighed. She was standing in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. She turned around and found a wall. '_At least I know I'm in the last room._' she thought.

Right after she turned back around, she saw Sesshomaru walking down the hall towards her. Kanna ran and greeted him halfway.

"Where am I?" Kanna asked. "How did I get here? And why did you kidnap me?"

Sesshomaru sighed. If he had thought that she would need to be defended from Inuyasha, he was wrong. Because when he didn't answer her question, she asked again, louder this time. He looked at her closely. She was wearing black jeans, a purple shirt with a black dragon on it, and shiny black shoes. Her hair was down, and she had very little makeup on. '_Not that she needs any makeup._' Sesshomaru thought. He mentally shook himself. '_Do not start thinking things like that!_' Her arms were crossed and she looked slightly annoyed.

"Well..." she prompted. He grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her back to her room. She sat on her bed and waited. Finally he started to talk.

"You are at my castle. This is your room. I brought you here because I wanted to. Ask any of the servants for help if you need it." Sesshomaru tried not to be as cold as he usually was, but it didn't work. After a long pause he asked, "Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready downstairs." Kanna nodded and silently followed Sesshomaru out of her room.

"How long will I be here?" she asked as they started to go down the grand staircase.

"The summer," he replied shortly. As they entered the dining room, Kanna saw a boy sitting at the far end of the table. He looked to be about her age, maybe a little older but what caught her eye was that he was a hanyou. And he was glaring at her. Kanna sat quietly next to Sesshomaru; she didn't know where else to sit.

"This is Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said to Kanna. "Inuyasha, this is Kanna. The girl I told you about this morning." Inuyasha showed no signs of hearing what Sesshomaru had said, he just sat there glaring at Kanna. As soon as the food showed up though, he started shoving it into his face. Kanna raised an eyebrow.

"Does he always eat like that?" she asked, turning to look at Sesshomaru. He nodded, and started eating his food with manners and grace. Kanna ate quietly, watching Inuyasha shovels giant mouthfuls of food into his mouth about once every two seconds, with Sesshomaru rolling his eyes every time he looked up. Once Inuyasha finished eating, he made a move to get up, but Sesshomaru started talking to him.

"Inuyasha, you may invite two friends over to spend the summer with you. I will be gone all summer on a work-related trip. You must spend at least five days with Kanna before your friends can come over though, and not a second less. I want you to show her around the grounds." The look of happiness that had come across Inuyasha face when Sesshomaru mentioned his friends quickly vanished when he mentioned spending five days with Kanna.

"Five days? Alone? With her?" Inuyasha asked, emphasizing the 'her' as if Kanna were a giant, slimy slug. Inuyasha glared at Kanna, who glared back with increasing intensity. Before things really started to heat up Sesshomaru nodded, saying something about how if Inuyasha treated Kanna ungraciously, he would be in trouble when Sesshomaru got home. But neither of them really heard him say that before he stood up and left.

That got Kanna's attention. She stood up and followed Sesshomaru. "Where are you going? You're not leaving right **now** are you?"

Sesshomaru answered over his shoulder, "Yes, I'm leaving right now, I have to be where I'm going shortly. I cannot be late." Kanna sighed. She had just got here, and she was stuck with Inuyasha right off-the-bat. She went with him to see him off, and noticed Inuyasha leaning against the wall. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Guys could be so stupid.

After Sesshomaru left, Kanna wandered around the gardens. She stopped at a pond and sat down on the grass, taking her shoes off and dipping her feet in. Inuyasha crept up behind her and picked her up, throwing her out into the water. She stood up soaking wet, and watched as Inuyasha laughed his head off. She got out and started walking back towards the castle.

Then she changed her mind and turned around. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, so she ran as fast as she could in the short distance and shoved him in the pond. He had turned around at the last moment, so know he was laying on his back in the mud. She stood above him and laughed. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down in the mud next to him. Kanna glared at him, and soon they were wrestling, rolling around in the mud like little kids.

Hours later, Kanna climbed out of the pond. Her outfit was completely ruined, and she needed another shower. Inuyasha got out behind her and threw a mud ball that hit her square in the back. "INUYASHA!!!" Kanna yelled turning around and shoving him backwards into the mud again. He just laid there laughing at her. She turned around and walked back into the castle, going up to her room. She took a shower, put clean clothes on, and made it down in time for dinner.

Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for the food. He had had fun playing in the mud. He still couldn't wait for the five days to be up though.


	2. Dinner and CD's

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters belonging to the show. I'm pretty sure most of the ideas are mine, I try not to copy. If I do, it is purely accidental and I apologize in advance. I also don't own any songs I might put in this story, they belong to the people who wrote them. I forgot to say this last time, I'm new at this. Sorry.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating in . . . forever. I've been really busy (not). I sit at my computer for hours after getting home from school, listen to music and play solitaire while occasionally talking to people on msn messenger. But I do have a viable excuse (I think so anyway): I am depressed. And what really pisses me of is that no one can tell. Everyone thinks my life is perfect, and that nothing is ever wrong. My parents can't even tell, but I think it's my fault. I wear a mask, and apparently I am a better actress than I realized. Anyway, those of you who do read this don't care, so I will continue with the story. Onward and upward:

-

Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for the food. He had had fun playing in the mud. He still couldn't wait for the five days to be up though.

"What took you so long?" he asked, smirking. Kanna just glared at him. She sat down, and dinner was served. Inuyasha didn't say anything else the entire meal, as he was to busy shoving food down his throat. Occasionally he would choke and Kanna would laugh at him, but other than that the meal was very quiet.

"So," Kanna started, trying to make some form of conversation. "Who are these friends you want to come over so badly?"

Like she expected, Inuyasha ignored her. She sat there waiting for an answer, without getting one, and finally she cleared her throat. He looked up at her weirdly, and started to put his head down to shovel a large portion of chicken into his mouth when she cleared her throat again.

"What!" Inuyasha growled. He was mad that this girl was disrupting his dinner.

"I asked you who your friends were."

"Oh," Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before answering. "There's Sango, she's a demon slayer, and then there's Miroku. He's a bit of a pervert." With that brief explanation, he scooped the chicken into his mouth, and choked on it.

"Idiot," Kanna mumbled. After a couple minutes of listening to Inuyasha attempting to dislodge the chicken from his throat, she looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha made a violent sign that probably meant something in-between, "does it **look** like I'm okay?" and "get your ass over here and help me!" Trying not to laugh, kanna went over and gave Inuyasha the Heimlich. After seconds of intense concentration, the chicken was freed from his throat, and spit clear across the dining room where it hit a passing maid on the head. Now that Inuyasha wasn't going to die, kanna let herself laugh. She was laughing so hard, she fell and the ground and started rolling around. She couldn't control it, it was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked, his voice restraining a laugh himself.

"You . . . almost . . . died," kanna managed to say between gasps of breath, before collapsing into laughter again.

"It wasn't that funny," Inuyasha mumbled before walking off, leaving kanna crying on the floor.

"Why did she think that was funny?" Inuyasha thought out loud. "I could've died, and she thinks it's funny?" He failed to see the humor in it all. Shaking his head, he walked into his recreational room. He jumped on the couch, grabbed the remote, and was about to turn on the sports channel when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Kanna asked, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on Inuyasha's stomach. He mumbled something incoherent, then managed to ask,

"Why are you sitting on my stomach?" she laughed, but didn't respond. She was thinking, however, 'Because it's comfortable, and I don't know what you do on this couch in your spare time, so I'm not going to sit on it.'

He wheezed, and feeling a little sorry for him, she adjusted her weight so that he could breathe. "Thanks," he said, inhaling deeply.

"You didn't answer my question, again," kanna pointed out.

"Right," Inuyasha mumbled. "Do you mind repeating it?"

Kanna sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was gonna watch whatever's on the sports channel."

"Why don't we listen to music instead?" kanna disliked the sports channel, personally she didn't like watching guys in spandex tackle each other for control of a ball not much bigger than someone's head.

"Sure, did you have something specific in mind?" Kanna nodded, and got off of Inuyasha to go get her CD's. when she got back, he was still sitting there this time with the TV on. Sure enough, a football game was in progress, and Inuyasha was glued to the TV screen.

"Hello?" kanna waved her hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?" Inuyasha jerked out of his reverie, and yelped at her to get out of the way. Instead of moving so he could see, she stood right in front of him. "I thought we were going to listen to music," she stated.

"Yeah, but football's on," Inuyasha said, his voice sounding oddly robotic. Kanna turned around and shut the TV off. "Hey! I was watching that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You may have been, but I want to listen to music, and what's more important: my happiness, or yours?" (This may make Kanna sound like a spoiled brat, but in reality she's blackmailing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru doesn't want her to be unhappy.)

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed. He got up and showed her where his CD player was. "What are we going to listen to, Queen kanna?"

Kanna glared at him again, before answering, "Green Day of course."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "**You** listen to Green Day?"

"Yeah, what kind of freak do you take me for?" kanna laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face at the thought that she listened the Green Day.

**Inuyasha's thoughts:** She listens to Green Day? Hey, she might not be so bad after all. Wait, what am I saying? She's a girl! And a foreign one at that. Oh well. . .

**Normal POV:** Inuyasha came back to Earth with the sound of "_She's a rebel" _on the _American Idiot_ CD blasting through the room. He didn't bother to yell at her to turn it down, instead he threw himself onto the couch again and let the music shake the house.

"She's a rebel  
she's a saint  
she's the salt of the earth  
and she's dangerous  
she's a rebel  
vigilante  
missing link on the brink  
of destruction  
from Chicago  
to Toronto  
she's the one that they  
call. Old whatsername  
she's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

is she thinking  
what I'm thinking?  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate  
is she trouble?  
Like I'm trouble?  
Make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

she sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

she sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
she's a saint

she's the salt of the earth

she's a rebel  
vigilante  
missing link on the brink  
of destruction (x2)

and she's dangerous

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel,

and she's dangerous

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel,

and she's dangerous."

"I did not know you liked Green Day," Inuyasha told Kanna after the song ended.

"Well, yeah. I love Green Day, they rock. That and 3 Doors Down, Evanescence and Linkin Park. Nickleback is okay, but they aren't my favorite." Kanna said this all very fast, and for a moment she thought Inuyasha hadn't understood her or something because he just sat there staring at her like she was crazy. "What?" she finally asked.

"Those are my favorite bands," Inuyasha said. They just stared at each other for a while, before Inuyasha broke eye contact. "Anyways, my friends will be here in a couple of days. After that you're on your own, alright?"

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Sure, it's not like I need you around anyway." after they got that exchange of words off their minds, they sat there and listened to the rest of _American Idiot_ before switching to a 3 Doors Down CD, and then Linkin Park _Meteora_.

During all of this Inuyasha couldn't help thinking, 'I might actually have fun being stuck with this chick.'

-

**A/N:** That was a really short chapter. I'm sorry to those of you (I only have one reader (I think) what do I mean "those of you"?) that were expecting more, but I wrote this from 9 to 9:36 p.m. on Thursday night, so I didn't have much time and I got bored. I'm sorry, really I am.

Please RR, thank you very much. Flames are excepted. I want to know what you think of my story (personally I think it sucks) but as long as I know someone likes it, I'll try to keep updating for that person. But I need to be told so, or I won't update because I think no one reads it. Got it everyone? Okay then, thanx for listening to me ramble if you are reading this still, here is my review response. (Yes I got one.)

**LiLAzNGrL8790:** Yah, he does kind of seem like a kid, doesn't he? I tried not to be as descriptive in this chapter, but since it was only over a period of a few hours I didn't have much to describe, did I? J Thank you for reading this and reviewing, I hope I didn't update to late.

Well, there's nothing left to say, so I guess I'll leave it here.

Sayaku -

P.S. If I leave anything out that anyone thinks I should have in, like disclaimers or whatever, will someone tell me? I don't want to get kicked off for not doing something. Thanx -


End file.
